Here It Goes Again
by booksmartblonde333
Summary: Living in Vegas a girl meets some pretty intersting people with intersting ideas. Not many involve multimillion dollar hiests, the mob, and some unanticipated sibling rivalry with your older brother.
1. Chapter 1

A handsome young man crossed the lobby of the Mirage hotel. Jet black hair with blue highlights, the clothes all black with a silver cross around his neck, he looked like he was punk or emo maybe. Just another college kid on Spring Break.

At least thats what the security guards thought. The truth was this guy was no ordinary guy. He wasn't even in college. He thought he was above the whole "college thing" as he quaintly put it to his parents when he told them he wanted to go into the "family business". They had protested of course, but he was an adult so he could make his own decisions. The catch was he couldn't trade off the family name. He had to do that himself. But that wasn't the hard part. He wanted to make a name for himself, without help.

Another truth was that this guy's brother had pulled off one of the largest and most famous robberies here. Or at least this hotel/casino was involved, as were two more as well. They, said brother and the rest of the crew, had come away with millions. They had pulled more jobs together, two more to be exact. His own parents helped out on one, his father on both.

This didn't sit well with him.

He had already figured out how they did it. The S.W.A.T. bit was ingenious, the video smart but repeatable, the pinch was the clincher though. Without that they would have been done for. Of course the incredible abilities of the others deserved credit where credit was due. But he could do so much more for them.

He was thinking this as he crossed the floor near the slots, to the elevator to go to his suite. He knew how to make a pinch. In fact he knew everything there was to know about pyrotechnics (and other assorted sciences), he knew his history (mostly famous crimes), he had some serious bar tending skills, could kick box, and he knew how to play the piano. But those were rather mundane skills next to his favorite past times.

Pick-pocketing( the best and no one, not ever his parents could deny it), counting cards (he almost never lost), and his favorite, the con. He had even pulled a couple of jobs with a great crew. That was until, the last job went south. Like deep south. For everyone but him. Thats another story for another time though.

But these are not the most shocking truths about him. Not that his brother, Liunus, was coming to Las Vegas soon. Or that Danny Ocean was in town too. Or that he was assembling a crew to pull off yet another job that was just too good to pass up. Or that Rusty was watching near by as he stole another wallet, (it was the fifth during the walk across the lobby) and then proceeded to enter the elevator along with this mysterious young man.

The most shocking thing was that this man was not a man at all, but an 18 year old girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Crap. Why the heck did this guy have to jump in the elevator with me?

He's about forty, well-dressed, and has an attitude that read to-cool-for-you. He has to have some money on him, but I already have all I need. That's pretty much my only criminal flaw. I don't like to be greedy. I'm strictly steal when you need to kinda girl.

I start to fidget and pull at the baggy black pants I have on. These clothes are seriously starting to get on my nerves. It's a great disguise, but holy crap is it hot. And this wig is about to drive me over the edge. I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't notice the man looking at me.

"What?" I ask in a deeper more gravelly voice than my actual one. He shrugs but keeps looking at me. Then he takes two steps forward in my direction. Well staggers is more accurate. I catch a whiff of his breath and it reeks of booze, classy booze though. Whiskey, Irish maybe. The man is heavily intoxicated and falls into me as he passes out. I catch him and try to figure out what to do with him. The elevator doors soon open and I step out, leaving the guy on the floor so he doesn't hurt himself. I quickly walk to my room and empty my haul on the bed. God I miss my apartment. I have a smallish condo out of the city that has a wonderful view and a big comfy bed. This place doesn't give me much to work with. I know it's a suite and all but the bed was micro mini compared to the one at home.

I grab the wig off my head and shake out my long blonde curls. Ahhh That feels better. I take off my emo gear and just wear the black tank with a pair of sweats. The older guy is quickly forgotten as I count it up. I'm on Stan Fisherman from Walawala, Washington's wallet when I come across a slip of paper. It has an address on it and says, "Meet me at 9, and nice disguise." How in the hell did I get this? I quickly replay everything in my head and then it hits me.

The drunk elevator guy wasn't drunk at all. When he had stumbled forward he must have slipped this in my pocket. But why? And how did he know that I was in disguise? My disguises are full proof. Or at least I thought they were. Maybe I should meet this guy, and I mean really meet. Not just colapse into each other in the elevator.

No, what if it's a trap. What if this guy is some kind of serial killer or rapist or something? Christ Anna, you really are getting paranoid. I weigh my options. I could either go and get kidnapped or not go and regret it forever. My curiosity wins out. I have to know how he saw through my disguise.

The card sits in front of me and I look at the address again. It's for a restaurant called the Raging Seas. I groan. I hate sea food. That means fish, and fish are disgusting. Ever since I was six I hated fish. Liunus had put a dead fish in my bed and it still freaked me out. I hadn't talked to him in a few years. That wasn't really out of the ordinary because we were never that close. If I ever talked to him again, I would write a letter.

It would say,"Dear older brother, you are an ass. Love Annabelle." I only use my full name with people I don't like. He was always the favorite with our parents. They even bailed him out on one of the jobs he'd pulled. God that makes me mad. Liunus. The name even makes me furious.

He's the prodigal son. I'm the deviant of a daughter that disapointed them.

He's an experienced criminal. I'm a little punk of a pickpocket who thinks she's invincible. And the list goes on and on.

I'm not invincible, I know that. I've been to jail multiple times but the police were all either bumbling idiots who didn't know when not to carry the keys around with them or friends that had no problem letting me slide a couple times. All were in rather small towns with little surveillance, if any.

I've decided to go and I'm going to stick with the decision. Simpler seems better so I grab a pair of jeans and slip on my favorite leather jacket. I pick up my cell, some cash, keys, and my motorcycle helmet and step out into the hallway.

* * *

Some one hit wonder pop song from the 90's is playing in the elevator. It's annoying.

Almost as annoying as the tourist family that jumped in the elevator with me. They are all talking too loudly, their baby is wailing in the mother's arms and the two children are bickering. Who the heck brings little kids to Vegas anyway? I have got to get out of here. Claustrophobia and all that. Oh, Liunus did that too. He locked me in the dumb waiter at our old house because I borrowed one of his action figures without asking. I was stuck there for seven hours until my dad finally found me. Of course all Liunus got was a firm reprimand and that was it.

Don't pay any attention to your daughter who is severly scared for life. Oh no, she's fine. Don't care at all that she's spent hundreds of hours in therapy, that still haven't helped, because of that little incident. I'm fine. Just _great._

The elevator eventually makes it's way down to the lobby and I practically sprint towards the door. Or at least I try not to. All I need is hotel security catching on to me.

"He ya, kid," calls the doorman, Jack. He's about 60, salt and pepper hair and these all knowing chocolate brown eyes. He's my Yoda.

Back in the day, he was what I am now. Petty thief with big plans. Well his plans changed when he met Roxy. He fell hard real fast and married the gorgeous woman with in a week of meeting her. They've been together ever since. Never had any kids though, something about timing. I guess I fill in as that position. I'm closer to them than the family that raised me.

Jack continued in the biz until he struck it big with one deal and has been living the comfy life ever since. Retirement was just so _boring. _So he got a job as the doorman, he still got to see and hear everything that went on. That's how we met.

He saw me do a pull on a snobby Italian couple that gypped him on a tip. I thought that was rude so I cleaned them out and gave Jack half. We've been like family ever since. Roxy disapproves but I can't help what I am. And the fact that I live for it.

"Hey old man." I reply strolling up to him.

"So where you off to on this fine evening looking so beautiful?" he asks with a wink.

"Oh shush, your embarrassing me."

"What? I can't tell one of my favorite girls that she looks good?"

"Not when you have to lie," I retort.

"I'm not-"

"Never mind. Thank you. Is that better?" I cut him off.

"Yes. And I'm not lying," he adds. "So where is the fair Anna going?"

"Some sea food place. This guy on the elevator saw threw my disguise and wants to talk to me about something." I hand him the slip the creeper guy gave me.

"What?!" he asks in shock. "But those disguises are brilliant! I can barely tell it's you under there. And that's only because I've seen them all before."

"I know. Which is why this is so weird." He glances at me and hands back the paper.

"So what do you think this man wants?" he asks. He's already got his worried face on.

"I don't know but I intend to find out," I say as I begin to walk toward the parking garage where my bike is.

"Please be careful," he calls after me.

"Don't worry (even though I know he will anyway) I always am."


	3. Chapter 3

After parking my black Ninja, I walk up to the restaurant.

This place went way too heavy on the ocean decore. Seafoam green everything, mermaids as waitresses, nets hanging from the walls, I'm surprised all the male employees, who are pirates, don't talk in a funny accent.

"Ahoy matey!" Scratch that. "I'm your server, Scurvy Steve. Follow me if ye don't want to walk the plank!" Oh I _so_ hate this place.

"Actually I'm meeting someone," I say desperately looking around the restaurant for this mystery man. "There he is." I point and quickly walk toward a back booth in which sits the not-really-drunk drunk guy from the elevator with a beer sitting in front of him.

I plunk down into a seat across from him. He just looks at me like I'm a crazy person.

"Hi?"

"Hi, so what do you want?" I ask. I _really_ need for this to be over with.

"Excuse me?" He seems confused.

"What. Do. You. Want. You called me here for some reason ergo, I want to know what you want."

He is still looking at me like I've grown two heads and a third eye while sitting here.

"The elevator? You tackled me and slipped this into my pocket?" I slide the paper across the table to him.

It finally gets through to him as he reads the slip. Then he does a double take.

"Wow. Didn't expect you to look like this," he smirks and then checks me out.

"Hey, my eyes are up here bud. So?"

"Hm?" Great he's confused again.

"What do you want?" This guy is seriously starting to get on my last nerve. And wouldn't you know it? Pirate boy's back.

"So, what'll ye be eatn' on this fair, fair night mateys?" He looks to me first.

"Just water."

"I'll have the swash-buckling shrimp cocktail and another beer." Scurvy Steve scribbles and walks away.

"Back on point. What do you want from me dude? And how in the hell did you figure me out this afternoon?" He looks amused, smirk back in place. And he's still not talking. The idea of kicking his butt into the next century comes to mind, but I have to work on my aggressive attitude. At least that's what Dr. Brian keeps telling me. He's my shrink and a pretty good friend ta boot. He knows about my double life too. And he is guaranteed not to blab. Got to love those iron clad contracts.

"All in time, kid, all in time." I groan.

"Speak. I'm really not a person you want to jack around with." He looks me up and down again.

"Oh, I think you might just be the person I want to jack around with."

"I swear to God if you-"

"Chill out. I'm just messing with you kid. Besides, I got me lady anyway."

"Is she brain damaged?"

He just gives me a look.

"Okay, sorry. That was a little harsh. But please just tell me what you want so I can tell you no and get back to my life." Nothing on this Earth can be worth sitting in this hell hole.

"Wow, so your not interested in a couple million dollars?"

"..."

Okay, so maybe I was a little hasty.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm still in shock, so I don't notice the annoying pirate come back and give us what we ordered. A couple million dollars. He said it like it was nothing. A couple _million _dollars. A _couple_ million dollars. I think I might pass out. I've never seen that kind of money. Ever. And this is Vegas.

The guy across from me starts waving his hand in my face trying to snap me out of it.

"Hello? Earth to...uh ...What's your name?"

"Annabelle." I say. I finally focus back in on him and come out of La La Land. "My name's Annabelle."

"OK then Annabelle, you interested?" Am I? I could use the money. I could go out and see the world. Would you believe I've never left the continental US? Old debts to pay too. Although they weren't very pressing, it would be better for them to be dealt with sooner rather than later. Especially since later could be very, very bad. But I'm still hesitant.

"Depends.... What exactly would I have to do?"

"Nothing that you haven't already. Your disguise skills will be needed, like the one earlier. Which was brilliant by the way." He picks up a shrimp and dips it in the cocktail sauce then pops it in his mouth.

"Really? If it was so great how did you see through it?" That question had been nagging at the back of my mind since I got that stupid slip of paper.

"The way you kept adjusting your clothes, it looked like you didn't want to be in them. Although I had no idea you were a girl," He says before picking up another shrimp and chases it with a swig of beer.

"Seriously?" Now I feel better. If he had gotten a female vibe earlier I would have been pissed. I knew my disguises weren't that shabby.

"Seriously." He eats another shrimp and I fiddle with my water glass. I stare deeply into it thinking. What the hell am I getting myself into? With money like that involved there were definite risks. Like jail time. Not like the jail I had been sneaking out of my entire life. Hard core jail. Federal Penitentiary, where I would probably become some Bertha chick's bitch.

I'm short OK? Like 5'3, 5'5 in heels. I can fight though. Some serious kickboxing skills and a little martial arts. So that'll help... Dear God why the hell am I thinking about this? Back to the job.

"All I would have to do is what I've always done, but get paid a helluva lot more?" It can't be that simple. There has got to be more to it.

"Yes and no." Ha, I knew it.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll have to do your whole alter ego thing for sure, but there might be something else."

"Like?"

"Not at liberty to say. You'll just have to go with it." He polishes off the rest of his shrimp and the beer, stands up, and wipes his hands with a napkin. Throwing the napkin on the table, he starts walking off while I still sit in the booth. Where the hell is he going?

"You coming?" And he walks out the door. I quickly catch up to him outside and he stops. He was headed to a car. Presumably his. If he's willing to steal millions, I don't think a little grand theft auto is out of his league.

"Look. We're having a meeting tonight. Sorta a get to know ya thing. Although your probably the only new recruit."

"How many of you are there exactly?" If it was for millions, it had to be pretty bi-

"13, including you. 14." Jesus Christ. That was huge! My old crew was only seven. And we thought that was big.

"Damn."

"You never answered my question though. You in? Or out?"

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty then people. Some of you who are reading this don't review. This makes me sad. And a little pissed. I need me some reviews! It makes for a better story. So please please please! If you read, REVIEW!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

I race down the road behind the man's tail lights. I really needed to remember to get his name when we stop. We're going to that gathering he had mentioned earlier. I had agreed to go but, refused to ride with him. I barely knew the guy and there was no way in hell I was leaving one of my babies behind. I'd probably never see it again. He seemed a little shocked when he saw that I was referring to my Ninja. Like I was a sissy girl or something.

I have two cars as well but nothing like the Ninja. It was brand new when I got it. Perfection. The others were fixer uppers. Both junkers that I saved from the scrap heap from becoming something akin to tin cans. Now they were in pristine condition. The first was a '67 Chevy Impala that was in a bad wreck on a back road somewhere. Black with leather interior. A classic. The other a Skyline import, Blue also with leather. Apparently some idiot who didn't know what he was doing crashed it during an illegal race out in the desert. Very nice if you liked to drive very fast.

We banked left and he started to slow down. Then I saw it. This house was huge! Almost as big as....

My heart panged with the memory of Taj and his mansion where we all practically lived. And with that memory came a whole wave of flashbacks that plagued my nightmares. Mia, Dean, Jess, Max, and Dotty. My friends. My family. Gun shots. Bloody money. Echoing screams. Faster, just run faster.

I could never forgive myself for what happened two years ago. Not now. Not ever.

I quickly shook off the tears that were pooling in my eyes and mentally told myself to suck it up. The past is the past and you can't cry in front of these guys. They'll never take you seriously. Save it for later when your in your own bed with a nice big bottle of whiskey. I'm underage I know but I don't drink publicly. And it's never much, maybe one or two glasses. Being that I'm tiny it doesn't take too much to get me dancing on tables. I still shudder at memories from high school parties.

I was past my whole mini melt down by the time we made it to the end of the two mile long drive. There were several other cars already parked before us. Mine was the only bike.

The nameless one stepped out of his car while I pulled off my helmet and shook off my helmet head. That was probably the only down side to my bike. Well that and the bugs. I guess I could ride without it but that's just plain stupid. I may not have gone to college but I know how to keep myself safe. Helmets tend to help with that.

The man walked up to me. He still wore that cocky smirk and had the attitude.

"You up for this?" I looked up at the gigantic home. It was beautiful and I could hear the inklings of small talk coming from the back yard. I simply nodded and we headed to the back.

He opened the gate for me (shocking, he had manners) and I came into the beautiful backyard. Enormous pool, tera cotta tile, and plenty of flora and fauna. It looked like a luxury resort. People of every shape and size were scattered around the place. There's rather elderly looking gentleman making conversation with a couple of younger men near the table that was piled high with food and booze. They looked to be close in age although they didn't look anything alike. The skinnier one said something and the larger one must have been offended from the looks of it and it quickly turned into a bickering match. The older guy just looked at the sky and shook his head and then took another bite of what might be an orange.

I turned the other way toward the pool area and saw a man who looked to be in his late 40's early fifties who wore some very large glasses and a suit that looked like it was a reject tux from the 80's. The big poofy ones that were powder blue. He was having a rather loud discussion with two African American men and a Chinese guy. He was saying something about the economy and its effect on Vegas. Jack would like him. He was always going on about the economy and the country's 'financial crisis'. There was another guy off to the side. He looked real nervous. Like he was expecting SWAT to come swooping in at any moment and take us to jail for life.

No name made his way past me to another table at which sat another man of about the same age. He had his arm around a beautiful woman. They guy who led me here came to another very beautiful woman and kissed her. He said a few words to the other guy and gestured to me. The entire group quickly looked to me and the man who was sitting waved me over.

At this time I had been standing relatively close to the gate and out of site. I liked to have a feel of my surroundings before I just jumped right in. As I made my way to the group at the table all the noise around pretty much stopped. I could practically feel the stares boring into my back. One of the two men who were fighting even whistled. The older guy smacked him upside the head and told him to shut up. I suddenly really liked him.

When I came to the table the patrons who were sitting all stood up to greet me. The other man extended his hand.

"Hi, I'm Danny. This is Tess, my wife," he said and gestured to the woman he had his arm around. She gave me smile and a small wave. I shook his hand.

"Anna." I then turned to the man who brought me here. "Never did get your name." He chuckled and said his name was Rusty. Huh, seemed to fit him. Rusty turned to the woman he kissed when he came in.

"This is my girlfriend, Isabel." She stuck out her hand.

"Nice to meet you."

I shook it.

"Likewise." Danny asked me to sit.

I did and so did everyone else. The surrounding conversations had picked up again but I'm sure the topics had changed. Everyone was gossiping about the new kid. Jeez, what a bunch of old hens.

"So what is it that you do that caught Rus's eye exactly?" Danny asked, pulling my attention back to him.

"I'm good at hiding who I am," I answered. "Rusty didn't even know I was a girl."

Danny chuckles.

"Is that right? You losing your touch Rus?"

Rusty scoffs.

"Maybe, we are getting up there my friend." Well if they are they don't exactly look it. Both are extremely handsome. Danny returns to me.

"Is that all you can do?" He's fishing. Trying to figure me out. Too bad I don't bite that easily.

"No, but I'm not about to let you know all my tricks." Danny and the rest smile. He turns to Rusty.

"I like her."

"Good because I think she would be a wonderful edition. In the lobby of the Mirage she picked up three wallets in one sweep." Danny looked impressed.

"It was five actually, but who's counting." I shrug and try really hard not to look too smug. When you're awesome you try not to flaunt it in front of important more experienced people.

"So Danny," Rusty says. "Should we let her in on the plan?" Danny looks at me again. I feel like I'm under a friggin microscope. I look down at my fingers.

"Sure. She seems to fit the bill. Not until later though." I look up at him from under my lashes and smirk. I look back at the other party goers and realize something.

"You said 14." Rusty looks at me.

"Excuse me?"

"You said there were 14 including me back at the restaurant. I count 13." He looks around, sees that I'm right and turns back to Danny, who was talking to Tess again. He taps his knee and asks where someone is. Whoever this person is, he's late I assume.

"Late flight. He should be here soon." Wonderful, I'm stuck in a backyard full of strangers until the last one shows.

Yippee.


End file.
